Binding Magic
by Dragonsgirl16
Summary: A small adventure, detailing the lives of Charlotte Potter and her friends as they become a part of Sengoku Jidai. Charlotte Potter, leader of the group, finds herself owing a lot more than gratitude to a demon after he saves her life. Being the girl-who-lived is more hassle than is worth. Will she ever catch a break? FemHarry.


A/N: So this is something I've had on my computer for a while and I figured I'd upload it and share it with you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>When they first landed in Sengoku Jidai, they had no idea what to do but they soon learned to adapt. It was natural instinct after all to adapt to new surroundings. Charlotte, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Blaise and Draco; they formed a pact and became a group known by many as The Seven Heroes. It was a simple name but they liked it. Charlotte was the leader, '<em>it's only fitting for Saint Potter to be in charge' <em>Draco had said and thus she became the leader and to the people of Sengoku Jidai she was known as Seijin. Saint. A name Draco never failed to tease her for.

They were taken in by the slayers, who taught the group their ways and it wasn't long before they were taught how to fight. They were introduced to many demon species and learned how to slay them all but they became bored. It was the same routine over and over. Wake up, practise, go to a village to slay a demon, return, eat, sleep. Soon they decided to leave the village and explore the world beyond the village of slayers. So with heavy hearts from both the group and the slayers they said their goodbyes, though Charlotte promised to return should they ever need help.

It was twenty years later, when their group had grown infamous in the demon world, when they realised one key thing. None of them were aging, they were all nearly fourty years old but they didn't look a day over twenty. Hermione, began to research why this was happening though she hadn't come up with anything plausible. It was an anomaly but, Charlotte had learned long ago to accept the strange things that happened around her.

Draco, second in command, was the one to suggest they start their own village. A place that they could call home and would provide refuge to those suffering under the warring states. Charlotte didn't oppose the idea, neither did the others, they had all seen the struggles villages went through. They had seen orphans limping along the roads. Witnessed women being raped, though they were quick to put an end to it.

The village named Hinansho came to life and under the protection of The Seven Heroes it prospered. People appeared each week and they were welcomed with open arms, there was no class segregation or a sole ruling person. It was a council made up of the common folk, though a member of The Seven Heroes were present, every agreement was voted upon.

Ron and Hermione were preparing to have their first child together. So it was unanimously decided in the group that, whenever a demon job came in the couple would remain behind. For Hermione, leaving in her pregnant state was too risky and Ron shouldn't actively seek out dangerous situations, because both mother-to-be and child needed him. Though he protested at first, Hermione was able to convince him. It was also unanimously decided they would never ask how she managed to convince Ron to remain behind.

Naturally other couples began to from, Luna and Draco found love within each other, under the moonlight. Luna declaring it was meant to be for the light of the moon was sacred and their love would be forevermore. No one argued with that. Blaise, found love in the form of Ginny, though they often fought with each other. They say opposites attract after all. Charlotte was the only one who remained unattached, though looking at her friends, she could say that she was happy with being single.

When Hermione's due date neared they got a missive, a lord required an escort for his daughter who was returning home from an extended stay with a group of priestesses. They didn't want to go, none of them, they wanted to be around for the birth of their nephew or niece. So Charlotte volunteered, she was the leader and as leader she had to do things she didn't want to. She said goodbye to everyone, leaving Hermione for last.

"Stay safe," Hermione told her but Charlotte just rolled her eyes.

"Only you would be worried about me when you're due to give birth any day now," they both laughed, before Charlotte knelt down and pressed her hand against the large stomach of her best friend. "You come out safely you hear. No causing your mother any trouble when I'm gone. Don't worry though kid, when you're older aunty Charlotte will make a marauder of you."

"Hey!" Hermione protested though it was with fondness, they both knew Charlotte would teach the kid how to pull pranks. "Good luck," they hugged tightly, well as tight as you could when there is a huge bump in the way.

"I will be back," Charlotte said and turned to leave. She entered the stables and saw Draco had already gotten her horse ready. It was a pure black stallion named Firebolt, in memory of her lost broomstick. He whinnied happily when he saw Charlotte.

"I will see you soon _Saint_," the emphasis on the name didn't go unnoticed but Charlotte only responded with a smirk.

"It's Seijin," Charlotte responded as she climbed into the saddle. "I will leave you in charge Draco, look after them. If anything goes wrong send a patronus and I will return immediately."

"Of course."

She clicked her tongue and Firebolt trotted forwards, once she was out of the village she had her horse run into a gallop, speeding her away from her home. It wasn't that far to the village where the shrine that held the lord's daughter was. But the journey from the shrine to the village where the Hime lived would be far longer. Charlotte doubted the Hime would travel on horseback, she would probably have some carriage to travel inside.

She was right, the Hime who introduced herself as Izayoi was to travel by a pavilion. Annoyance crept through Charlotte, the journey would take twice as long not to mention they stuck out like a sore thumb. It would bring mercenaries and demons flocking to them, it would be less conspicuous to have a neon sign above their heads saying come get me. Izayoi was nice enough, very polite and courteous. In some ways she was reminded of Luna in the soft way she spoke and that comforted her. But it was her guardsmen that really annoyed Charlotte.

They were very misogynistic towards her. She was everything a woman shouldn't be in their eyes. Takemaru the captain of the guards had been very vocal about it. Until he found himself sporting a broken nose and dangling mid-air by magic. They all kept their comments to themselves after that. But she still saw the mistrustful and disgusted looks they sent her, as if she was no more than the mindless lower demons she hunted. It filled her with anger but she kept her temper in check.

On the fourth night they stopped in a clearing and got ready to eat. Charlotte left the men to it and began to walk away until she was stopped by Izayoi.

"Where are you going Seijin?" She asked curiously, one thing Charlotte noticed was that Izayoi was curious about the world around her.

"Just a walk, I need a break from these men."

"May I come with you?"

Charlotte contemplated saying no, but the pleading look sent her way made her nod slowly. They made slow progress through the trees, Izayoi's clothing get in the way more often than not. Though the young girl apologised profusely.

"How old are you?" Charlotte asked to stop the girl from saying she was sorry again.

"I am sixteen, I will guess you are around my age too," Izayoi said, happy for the conversation.

"I am thirty-eight years old," she was amused by the sharp gasp Izayoi emitted.

"What magic keeps you so fair?"

"None, at least none that is used on purpose." It was the truth and Charlotte hoped the younger woman would be satisfied with that.

"What is it like being a warrior? I imagine it would be amazing to be a hero. I always wanted to be someone like the people in your group."

"I am no hero, I only do what I see is right." She sighed, long and low, she hated it when people had this misguided impression of those who do good things. "I am a killer Izayoi, I have killed people and demons and each one tears my heart apart. It is no easy thing to kill someone no matter the species. Be curious about the world Izayoi but please do not wish for the life I have. Blood stains my hands, do not it let it taint you."

"I apologise," Izayoi said earnestly, seeing the pain in luminous green eyes. Eyes she was jealous of, her own were a boring brown. She was said to be the prettiest girl in Japan but compared to this girl she wasn't even in her league. "I did not mean-"

"Hush," Charlotte said suddenly, holding her hand out to stop Izayoi's movement. Her eyes narrowed as she caught a flicker of movement in the trees in front of them. She licked at her suddenly dry lips and turned to Izayoi, whispering in a commanding tone, "you are to turn around and walk back the way we came. Go back to the camp."

"What? What's wrong?"

"A demon, I think."

"But-"

"You said you wanted to be like a member of my group. That would make me your commanding officer so follow my orders and leave now. Warn the others that there is a demon nearby."

Izayoi left and Charlotte went for her sword. She drew it in one swift motion, and stepped forward into the clearing beyond the trees. It wasn't _a_ demon that resided in the clearing. There was seven of them but directly in the middle was a group of human women. Scared and cold with their hands tied behind their backs. One demon grabbed a women and threw her in front of another demon. These demons were going to be tricky, they weren't the mindless sort that were easy to kill, these demons took human form and were skilled.

As the demon picked up the women by his feet Charlotte sheathed her sword and instead pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow. Drawing the string back silently she took aim at the demon, muttering a curse in her mind as she realised the women was in her way. The demon suddenly lifted his head and the arrow felt the kiss of the wind as it was let loose. It hit its mark in the centre of the demon's head, killing him instantly. The uproar that was created gave Charlotte enough time to put her bow on her back and draw her sword again.

One against six. She didn't like those odds but at least it was better than it was before. She swallowed thickly and raised her sword in a defensive position. "I am Seijin," she saw them flinch at the name, good, that meant they knew of her, "of the Seven Heroes." Before she had finished speaking her sword found itself sliding into the heart of the closest demon.

One against five. She liked these odds better, but now they were prepared and drew their own swords. She was left blocking their attacks, trying to find enough room to land her own attack. But when a space opened up it was filled with an attack from another demon. Sweat began to pool at her brow from the exertion and she reached behind her to pull out her dagger. She blocked the high swoop from the sword and, quick as a snake, she swiped her dagger hard against the demons stomach, she almost gagged as his entrails spilled out onto her boots. She heard the women scream and she couldn't blame them. When she first saw something like this she screamed and vomited. It wasn't pretty and it smelled worse.

One against four. Now she was getting into odds she was comfortable with, but she was tiring. She had been walking all day, giving Firebolt a rest, and as her muscles ached she regretted not pushing her horse harder. She blocked another attack but as the demon moved back she unprepared for the arrow that embedded itself into her shoulder. She hadn't realised one of the demons carried a bow. She had been careless and now she might pay for it with her life. But she wouldn't go down without a fight. She stumbled forwards at the impact but she caught her footing, and pivoted on her heel and threw her dagger with all her might, before blocking the sword aimed at her neck from another demon. It was all done in one smooth movement, the dagger found purchase in the throat of the demon.

One against three. She knew she wouldn't survive now, the shoulder that carried most of the impact from her sword, now had an arrow sticking out of it. Each block was painful, excruciatingly so. But still she fought on; a losing battle. She was growing weaker by the second so gathering the last of her strength she used her magic. The two closest to her were burnt in the flames her magic created around her, she heard their screams as their flesh melted from their bones. But the third had managed to get away.

One against one. Her vison was blurry, black spots appearing on the edge. She fell to her knees, panting heavily. She felt a presence behind her and an evil mocking laugh, her eyes widened as she realised she was too weak to conjure magic to her without her wand. He was telling her that he was going to send her head back to her group but before he could strike his voice seemed to gargle, as if he was choking. She flinched when he fell to the floor beside her dead. She half expected to hear Takemaru's mocking laughter at how a man would've been able to take them all on. But she never instead she heard a rustling of fabric as the person behind her moved into her peripheral vision.

"You did well to defeat five of them on your own," the voice was deep and so very masculine but all she saw was a black boot. She didn't have the energy to look up. He knelt down and she could see his white hakama and slowly she felt his clawed finger hook around her chin and lift it up. Tired green eyes met the golden eyes of the man before her. He was a demon then, she realised as she noted the silver hair and markings on his face. "Rumours of your skills in battle truly do not do you any justice."

"I never believed in rumours. You want to know something, you find out about it yourself." She whispered her vision fading again before returning as she blinked. "The women….they-"

"Are fine," he assured her amused before looking up to someone behind her, "Sesshoumaru, untie the women and lead them out of the forest."

"This Sesshoumaru has better things to do than deal with _humans_."

"Do it Sesshoumaru," it was a command, his voice was hard and steely and by the shuffling Charlotte heard, she knew it had been followed. "Now, I shall attend to you," he moved again, back around her and she felt him place a hand on her back. "I'm going to remove the arrow. It will hurt so brace yourself."

Charlotte let out a pained grunt as he pulled out the arrow, grimacing at the feel of her blood dripping down her back. She was aware he was talking to her, asking her something but she couldn't hear him properly, darkness was claiming her fast. The last thing she saw was his worried face before she fell unconscious.

When she awoke again it was the same clearing, except the bodies had been removed and she had been placed by a fire to keep her warm. She was startled to see a golden gaze watching her and she sat bolt upright before grasping her shoulder in pain. She was confused to feel the rough texture of a bandage on her shoulder. She looked up at the demon who helped her, asking about them with her eyes.

"You were bleeding heavily so I had to treat the wound," he told her quietly, "Forgive me, I had to undress you to do so." He seemed genuinely sorry for taking her shirt of she couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry about it, you're not the first guy to see me without a shirt." He rose an eyebrow at that, clearly shocked and as Charlotte mulled over her words she realised why. Blushing hard she quickly tried to backtrack. "No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. Oh damn that did not come out the way I planned it. I meant that the guys in my group have seen me like that, we train together and get wounded and healed. They're like my brothers so it doesn't really matter to me. I mean you're the first guy outside my group to see….but I don't mind, you were only treating my wound. Unless you did something perverted while I was unconscious…"

"I assure you I acted appropriately," he seemed even more amused now and Charlotte got the feeling his amusement was at her expense. "Though I cannot say I didn't look, I am male after all."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and shrugged, Draco had seen her in far worse positions after all, he was her frequent sparring partner. Though they were in past she still had her modern day mentality. "It's fine," she responded and stood up. "I have to return to my job, but thank you for helping me and-"

"Seijin!" Izayoi came bursting through the tree line closely followed by Takemaru and his men. "Are you alright? I was so worried when you didn't come back."

"I told you to wait at the camp," Charlotte said exasperated.

"I was worried," Izayoi replied meekly.

"The Hime kept threatening to run away should we not allow her to come back here," Takemaru sneered, "all this fuss for one woman."

"This woman is really not in the mood for your bigotry, so take it elsewhere to someone who actually gives a damn." Charlotte snarled him.

"A woman has no place fighting." He argued.

"Oh then please tell me what my place is oh great wise Takemaru," Sarcasm poured from her mouth, "should I be at home? Should I be cooking and cleaning? Should I be doing whatever it is you tell me to? Should I spread my legs for you? Because that's all a woman is good for right? Bearing children and tending the home."

"Exactly," clearly sarcasm was lost on him.

"You are such a moron," Charlotte rolled her eyes, "in case it escaped your notice jackass, you take orders. Izayoi's father tells you what to do and like a blind rat you follow. Well news flash moron, I take orders from no one. I do whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want to do it. I'm the leader of The Seven Heroes, not some useless soldier." She smirked as another thought came to her, "you only came here because Izayoi wanted to, you complain that I don't know my place and yet, here you are, following the orders of a woman no less. You're so stupid you can't even follow your own views so don't you dare try and implement them on me."

Silence rang around the forest, her speech shocking everyone including the demon. But Charlotte wasn't done, she reached into her pocket withdrew a stone. She tossed it at Izayoi who stumbled to catch it. "Picture your home," she told Izayoi as she gathered her magic. She would waste what little reserves had restored during her rest but she didn't want to deal with Takemaru and his men anymore. Not when she was missing the birth of her best friend's first baby. "You done it?" Izayoi nodded and with swirl of magic she was portkeyed to her home.

"What have you done with her!?" Takemaru shouted, drawing his sword.

"I sent her home captain moron," Charlotte told him, before smirking lazily at him, "who could have imagined a _woman_ had that much power? Unthinkable isn't it? Go home, you're no longer needed here."

With little option to him, Takemaru left though not without warning her that should Izayoi not be at the home of his lord then she will find her head missing her body. She paid him no mind, she got threats all the time. She waited until he was gone, his footsteps no longer heard in the trees, to lay back on the ground.

"You handled that well," the voice startled her, she had forgotten about the demon. "The speech you gave was rather impressive."

"I just spoke the truth, he is a monkey for a lord who doesn't bother to get off his own backside to see his daughters safe return. Instead he pleads with me to do it. For four days I had put up with their snide remarks about my gender, my patience is not endless and if I hadn't have used magic to send Izayoi home, I would have done something I might regret."

"You are a very amusing little human," he had been nothing but thoroughly amused since she woke up. "Your name is odd too, the human hime called you Seijin. Of course I know of the infamous group that saves those in need but only that there are seven of you and the leader is very dangerous. You're name means saint and yet your reputation is anything but."

"That's because Seijin is a nickname my friend thought would be funny, I guess it just stuck."

"Then what is your name?"

"Tell me yours demon and I might tell you mine," She spoke firmly and gold eyes narrowed slightly as they locked onto the green eyes of the woman in front of him.

"I am Touga, Lord of the Western lands, the Inu-no-taisho." He told her finally, after a long calculating pause.

"That's quite the resume you have there, were you expecting me to start calling you m'lord if you told me your title? You could be lord of the north, east, south and west for all I care. I still wouldn't call you by title."

"You should show my father the respect he deserves human." Another demon stepped through the treeline, looking much like his father in the way he dressed. His hair flowed down his back instead of in a high ponytail like his father's and instead of the blue markings, his were magenta.

"Respect is to be earned, not something to freely give," Charlotte responded.

"Father saved your life, surely that is worth respect to you pathetic human."

"Sesshoumaru, that is enough…"

He continued on talking to his son but Charlotte didn't hear what was spoken. Sesshoumaru's words echoed around her head in a constant horrific cycle. He was right, though not in the way he thought. Touga had saved her life and in return she now owed him a life debt, a magically fortified life debt. Her life had suddenly become a lot more complicated.

"Are you alright?" A hand was placed on her shoulder startling her out of her shocked revelation.

"He is right," she whispered, "you should have my respect but instead you have something so much more." She tore herself away from him and began pacing up and down, her worry and anger overriding her tiredness for now.

"I do not understand." Touga said at a loss for the sudden change of behaviour.

"Of course you don't!" Charlotte said loudly, enunciating her words with her hands. "How could you? You don't know how magic works, or the ramifications of what you did. Merlin this is so not fair!" She turned to face him angrily, "why couldn't you have just left well enough alone? Why did you have to meddle? Why didn't you just let him kill me!?"

"You are not making sense human," Sesshoumaru said coldly, as equally flummoxed as his father, clearly something had happened and he was curious about why it involved his father.

"Of course I'm not making sense! Do you know hard it is for me to accept this!?"

"Accept what?"

"It has nothing to do with you so just shut up!" She shouted hysterically at the younger male.

"Seijin!" The use of her nickname spoken so hard made her pause, "breathe and collect your thoughts." Though she was loathe to admit it she followed his orders and once she calmed down enough she sat back on the ground. A frown on her face and an angry look in her eyes. "Now, what happened to get you so hysterical?"

"It is hard to explain, I don't understand it myself. I only know the bare minimum but essentially my life now belongs to you. You saved my life, I was meant to die and now I owe you a life debt."

"As far as I am concerned you owe me nothing." Touga said, not understanding why such a thing was cause for an emotional outburst.

"It's not as simple as that," She told him, her hand running through her hair, "a life debt is not so easily fulfilled. It's not a matter of saying I owe you nothing. It's a magically binding oath."

"Humans break their oaths all the time," Sesshoumaru inputted, disgust clear in his eyes. He had issues, Charlotte decided distantly, major issues.

"I am a descendant of the house of Gryffindor, an ancient magical line. I am a creature of magic, though I am human, the magic within me will not allow me to break this oath. I have broken oaths before yes, but everyone, not only humans, has to go against their word sometimes. But a life debt is something else entirely." She was afraid, it was clear in her eyes to both father and son.

"How is this debt fulfilled?" Touga asked slowly.

"I don't know."

"Is there someone who does know?"

"Hermione or Luna," Charlotte responded, "they might know more on this."

"Then we shall seek their aid. Sesshoumaru are you coming with us?"

"No, I shall return to mother for now."

Sesshoumaru left, not before sneering at Charlotte, and Touga was left alone with the puzzle that the witch posed.

"We will portkey back to the village," Charlotte said, her tone professional and even. "Though I should send a patronus to tell them first." Clearly the last part was meant for herself, Touga had no idea what a patronus was. "Oh I can't, I used up my magical reserves and my wand is back home." She shook her head and pulled a small locket from around her neck, holding it up for him to see. "You need to touch it and the trip won't be very pleasant but it transport us there instantly."

Touga made no verbal reply, only placing his hand on the locket. He felt a pull on his navel and suddenly he was hurtling through the air. She was right, it wasn't a pleasant experience but it only lasted a few minutes before he felt the ground beneath his feet once again. Charlotte tucked the locket back into her shirt and walked off, up the hill towards the house where her family resided, leaving Touga to follow.

"Why do you always come back injured?" Draco's amused voice called out to her and she smiled despite the situation. As soon as they were in proper viewing distance Draco immediately tensed at seeing Charlotte's companion. "Charlie sweetie, I hate to break it to you but you're being followed…by a demon."

"I know, I brought him here." Her words were quiet as she stood awkwardly in front of her friend. "Draco this is Touga, he's the Lord of the Western Lands…. Touga this is Draco."

"I know who he is." Draco said shortly, his temper raising, "I want to know what he is doing here."

"Charlotte had no choice but to bring him here Dragon," Luna's voice swept over them and then she appeared, graceful as ever. "It appears our sister has formed a life debt with this demon. Come I shall take you to Hermione and we shall discuss this together."

"Has she had the baby yet?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"A girl," Luna said as they walked into the house, "They've named her Rose."

They didn't say anything else and Charlotte didn't ask, though she wondered if the baby was healthy and what she looked like. The atmosphere turned tense as they paused in front of a room, it was the library room and Charlotte knew Hermione was in there. She took a deep breath, preparing herself mentally for the tongue lashing she was about to receive and pushed open the door. Draco and Luna went and sat down, but Charlotte remained standing. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, looking down at the floor as if it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Taking another deep breath she looked over at Touga who was looking calm and collected. _Look at him, I'm about to get verbally assaulted and he's standing there cool as a cucumber_ she thought.

Slowly she looked up and gave everyone a small sheepish smile, her hand reaching up to idly rub at the back of her head. She finally plucked up the courage to speak when a gurgle filled the room. She hadn't noticed before but Hermione was holding the baby in her arms, she would have cooed and gone over to see if she hadn't remembered she had a more pressing issue to deal with. "So…" She said finally, "what do you know about life debts?"

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you go, I'm thinking about just making this a three-part one shot or I might do a full length story on it. I don't know but I wanted to share what I had otherwise it would have just sat on my laptop all lonely and unloved.

Please review :)


End file.
